The Rainbow Challenge
by Diniseni
Summary: MC2.This contains several drabbles featuring two characters chosen at random. Some shall be sad, some happy, until all - or almost all - pairings are present and accounted for... Some will contain character deaths, full summary inside.
1. Method of Elimination

(Is still supposed to be writing a JutoCrocell story) Ah, but I'm procrastination majorly.

Anyway, you may wonder why this is called "The Rainbow Challenge." Did someone challenge me to do this? Nay, I made it up. I was reading some drabbles (had the undeniable urge for some BaschBaltier stuff...) and the I wanted to write my own little fics. I also had the phrase "Every colour under the rainbow" in my head, which transformed into "Every pairing under the rainbow," which was what spawned this. I take two random people from the character list (excluding the random Northern Forces bosses and Sentinels) and write about them in 100-500 words. Fun, right?

Warning: some will have character death... and non-canon situations (like, for instance, Zephie actually dies and Schuenzeit takes over the world or something stupid like that...)

And should you, dear readers (though you may be few and far between, I'm not sure) want to request a pairing, you may do so (and no, before anyone thinks this: it doesn't have to be romance. That'd be weird, considering the first two I have here...)

Magna Carta 2 does not belong to me, nor do I make any form of profit from it.

On with this weirdness!

* * *

**Rue, Igton - Method of Elimination  
**

* * *

The Avis may or may not have been completely sane. Rue watched him work on tiny machines with hands that she never thought could be so deft in their craft. He would work for long periods of time and then pause to admire his work, to glance at the blueprints and then cackle gleefully. Then he would preen for a few seconds, smoothing out feathers and wiping away excess oil before continuing. After that, he would turn to her and explain with the utmost detail how every piece of machinery worked, how _brilliant _it was! The world might have limited Kan resources now, but that's not going to stop us, he would cheer, holding up the contraptions that were supposedly going to turn on their own once powered by steam.

And then Rue would watch him inspect it with a critical eye and then promptly bite down on it with his beak.

"That one's completely wrong," Igton would say as he tossed it behind him into the pile with every other machine that was destined to be melted down and reused. The pile included about 90% of all the inventions he'd created over the last week.

Rue thought he might be a little less than sane, but she'd already deemed him as good company as any other, so she didn't question his methods.


	2. Family

**Celestine, Keitin – Family**

* * *

Keitin wasn't truly sure what she was supposed to be feeling. She was amused, but she also had that… feeling of… family. Yes. That might have been the only way to describe the feeling in her chest as she watched Celestine with her new human friends and the Trewa whom she'd become so devoted to in such a short amount of time. She also felt a pang of sadness.

They were not related by blood, but Celestine was the closest thing to a daughter that she'd ever have. The young Mare girl was going to leave the village, Keitin knew this, whether she allowed it or not. She would fight with and for her friends (and her supposed "little brother", she thought). She would be exposed to all the forces of good and evil in the outside world, fight in the war… There was no way that Keitin could be sure of her return other than to trust her and the humans to remain safe.

So Keitin approached her later that night, gave her a soft embrace and a kiss on the forehead. "You may leave the village as you please," she told her.

Celestine, her little daughter who hadn't even come of age yet (that was the worst part) nodded and smiled and vowed that she would return safely.

And Keitin trusted her to do so.


	3. Father

**Juto, Nix – Father**

* * *

If Juto ever had a real father, he didn't remember it. Melissa was a sister to him, but she didn't have a father either, maybe that was why he didn't really know what a father was supposed to be like. He knew "family", but he only knew "sister."

Being around Nix was awkward for a bit. He didn't know what to say or do around the man that was, technically speaking, his father. Zephie told him to talk to Nix like he would anybody else and Celestine told him to talk about what his life was like and see if they could find any similarities. He didn't think that would really help. Rue still wasn't good at seeing things through another's eyes, Argo just parroted Zephie's advice back at him and Crocell punched him and called him an idiot. _Family's family, you got problems, work it out._

So when Nix told him that it must be awkward, Juto laughed. He laughed, because Nix wasn't good at this family thing either; then Nix laughed too, because they realized that they were being awkward for no good reason. Then they sat and stared at the stars like Juto imagined he would have if he'd had a father before. Nix started talking out of the blue about his life before and during his time in the laboratory and Juto replied with his own experiences.

Funny, Juto thought, the advice he thought useless did work. He knew "father" too.


	4. Devotion

Aside from the fact that there's character death in it, this one is one of my favourites...

* * *

**Claire, Marith – Devotion**

* * *

The woman's name was Marith, Clair remembered. The weak, bony, travel worn woman who'd just barreled into her in an attempt to save her little "Master Crocell." Pity. If she hadn't been so weak, she might have succeeded. The boy fell to the ground with a bullet buried in his abdomen and Marith screamed at her, clawing her arms and face with her long fingernails. Claire sneered and pushed her off. She left her final warning and turned to leave.

The woman followed her through the marsh – Marith, Claire reminded herself. She was ruining her skirts, but she still ran after her, practically in hysterics. She had to protect her young master, she promised, she had to – he trusted her and – Claire wanted to puke. She stopped, intending to turn and shoot the woman, just to shut her _up_, but then the woman leapt on her back, pulling her hair and scratching her throat before she finally snatched Claire's rifle.

_You don't even know how to hold that correctly_, Clair told her. The woman didn't care. Servants serve their masters and protect them when called and-

Clair didn't actually think that she would pull the trigger. The sudden pain in her shoulder told her otherwise. She staggered back and lifted her pistol. The rifle fell to the ground.

_Fool_, Claire said to her, looking down into her dying eyes.

_You know_, the woman rasped. _You serve… you know how… I…_

The Claire walked away as the woman died. Marith, Claire reminded herself again. Her name was Marith. She would remember that.


	5. Accordance

**Alex, Argo – Accordance**

* * *

As her second guardian, Argo felt that he knew the princess better than her fiancé did. Alex just smiled at that.

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm still her fiancé," he said.

"A decision based on only one side of facts is weak; hazardous," Argo countered. But Alex also had control over the Southern Forces and that included the Counter-Sentinel Unit. "The princess will not agree to it."

"She won't agree, but that is a different matter than whether she will obey. She won't risk the losses."

Argo disliked having to admit it, but Alex still knew her well enough to know how far she would go against her wishes. "I am aware of that. What of the rest of the unit?"

"You will be stationed behind the front lines. As I seem to recall, you gained a new member of your unit, nobody wants his inexperience in battle to be a hindrance in the battle. But should she need it, the princess will fall back on you. Rue will accompany her and once our friend Kaito opens the gate, they'll lead and then merge with the first and third half way across."

Argo sighed. Alex was doing this on purpose, he just wished he knew why, other than the reason stated, and to what end. "It'll be dangerous, there'll be heavy losses."

"But not as heavy as they would be should our princess have her way. She is also inexperienced in tactics. I don't like it either, but we must be mindful of our actions in the coming battle."

Argo nodded, Alex was right. He stood and reached for the door. "I shall inform the princess when she returns.

He didn't like to admit it, but Argo knew that Zephie would agree to obey even when she didn't agree with the plan itself. Alex knew that, too, and he disliked that more.


	6. Relax

**Keitin, Marith – Relax**

* * *

Even if Keitin assured her that she needn't do anything, Marith had insisted. Perhaps it was all her years as a maid in Belfort. She traveled back and forth across the village, running errands. She wandered with Switin to search for herbs and flowers for incense. She attempted to make incense (the result being a strange smell in the village for a day and her being "demoted" to just placing bottle of incense around the village). She maintained Celestine's home while she was away and could be seen around the edges of the square, keeping the vegetation in general order.

"Perhaps you should rest," the Mare chief suggested when Marith entered. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and she wiped the sheen of sweat from her forehead. "You've done much already."

Marith set the pot that she was carrying on the floor next to the door. "I would, but I still need to bring the nimea flowers to Switin." She untied a pouch around her waist and placed it carefully in the pot.

"I shall call Sildea to do so," Keitin said. "Come, sit with me, we have some fine ashil berry tea made."

"I've never heard of it," Marith said, but she took a seat across from the chief regardless.

"Naturally, it's only made in this village." Keitin stirred a few drops of honey into her tea. "Humans are not often found studying the plant life in our deep marsh. It is bitter upon first taste, but some honey will soften it."

Marith stirred the gold liquid in her cup and sipped it carefully. "It is very good,"

"Ashil berries are used as ingredients in calming incenses, it helps us relax."

Marith took another sip and shifted back in the chair. However, she still seemed restless.

"You may be accustomed to the business of human cities, but that is not necessary here, not now. Should the battles come to us, then…"

Marith nodded her understanding and sighed softly. She took a deep sip of the pink liquid and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes, tried to think about the last time she had truly relaxed – even now, it was still slightly difficult – and then let the ashil berry tea calm her senses.


	7. Ally

**Zephie, Jeroha - Ally**

* * *

In less than an hour, Schuenzeit had turned almost all of her allies against her. It was the counter-Sentinel Unit against the world, it seemed. Soldiers who'd hated her all along and soldiers who used to cheer her name spat as she passed them, defeated them. It hurt.

It was only eased by the fact that her true friends were still with her and fought with her through Belfort. And Malccia, who risked his life to allow them safe passage, and Jeroha, who still sent them the answer to destroy the gates that blocked their path.

Jeroha was a spy for the Southern Forces. She thought that he would have turned his back for good like any other, but he hadn't. He stayed in the shadows, only contacting them via cube and never engaging them. For that, she was thankful.

They passed him when they escaped Belfort, hidden by the ruins, Zephie found his eyes. He waved, urging them to hurry, mouthing "good luck." Zephie nodded. She was thankful. There was at least one ally still willing to believe in her.


	8. Bait

**Crocell, Schuenzeit - Bait**

* * *

His knees were starting to really hurt by the time someone finally arrived, but when they did, all that was removed was the gag in his mouth.

"I'm still not telling you anything," were the first words out of his mouth.

"That's unfortunate," Crocell could hear the smirk on Schuenzeit's lips. He was still facing the wall though, so there was nothing to glare at. "I was hoping we could make some progress today. But that's not why I'm here."

The rope around his ankles was removed and Schuenzeit pulled him to his feet roughly.

"Where are you taking me?" Crocell asked as he was nearly dragged from the room.

"You'll see soon enough. Claire's been getting bored without her pet around and we might as well make you useful."

Crocell felt cold dread inside. Schenzeit had told him that he wouldn't be harmed – too badly – three days ago ("Because it's rude to kill the bait before the fish can find it.") Now he was being handed off to Claire? He was bait for Zephie, obviously, but what was the man planning now? "You said-"

"That I wouldn't kill you," Schuenzeit finished. They were passing through the Sentinel Laboratory. The place was like a nightmare and Crocell had the feeling that he was about to get a lot more insight on the reason why. "And if all goes well, you won't be dead."

Crocell jerked away from him and Schuenzeit's grip tightened on his arm

"But if you keep that up," he said warningly. "I can't guarantee your survival."

Crocell bit his lip to keep from retorting. He stared at their feet as they started moving again, all the way to Claire.


	9. Test

**Igton, Argo - Test**

* * *

"You are sure this is safe?"

Argo stared at the vehicle before him. It was similar to a karma, but smaller. There was no mechanism attached to it that absorbed kan. Instead, it would be fuelled by oil (Igton had been talking too fast for him to catch what type or how this would work.)

"Yees, of course! It's been tested and everything!"

"It will not overheat?" The last one had exploded and nearly killed its driver when it overheated, which was one of the reasons that he was so wary of this one.

"Prototypes haardly ever work like we want them to," Igton explained. "But we fixed the problem and now she's ready to go!"

Argo still wasn't sure. "Very well then – it will not lose control either?" Zephie had been test driving the one before the last and nearly ran over Crocell after the controls were completely lost.

"No-ope!"

Argo contemplated it. He decided not. "I shall call Rue for this one."


	10. Passerby

**Claire, Jeroha – Passerby**

* * *

She went on walks around the north Belfort area. Strolls where she would be completely unarmed but for her parasol.

And yet she still managed to incite fear and awe into the soldiers that stood at their stations.

She hardly ever said anything; hardly ever took a glance from the broken road before her. She just walked. And smiled, because she knew that even though she was unarmed, there wasn't anybody to attack her.

Jeroha tried to find some sort of message in what she was doing, some sort of code in the paths that she took, but there was nothing. She emerged from the palace, a figure of beauty and intimidation, opened her parasol above her head and walked. Walked until the roads left her back where she'd started, even when the Doomseeds were falling and it was cold.

She passed him by one day. Even after, he could still remember – feel – how his heart pounded when she approached. She would kill him, surely, call for her soldiers. He was resting and nursing a new injury and hadn't been expecting her. When he looked up, he saw her walking down the centre of the deserted way. He hung his head; he'd been caught, and so foolishly, too.

And she passed him, walking on. Jeroha didn't dare move. It had to be some sort of trick. He listened as the sound of her steps quieted in the distance until he could no longer hear the clicking of her heels against the stone. He could hardly believe it. She had passed without even a word, as if she hadn't seen him. He stood, stared in the direction she'd gone in.

He didn't think he'd ever run so fast, but he guessed that supposedly near-death experiences did that to a person.


	11. Memory

**Marith, Rue – Memory**

* * *

It might have started when the princess announced the beginning of Belfort's renewal. When everyone first started picking up the pieces of their old homes and strived to put them back together. Or maybe it had only started when the ruins had been cleaned away, the streets and buildings restored and life returned to Belfort.

She had been standing in the study when it really started happening. The new study, she reminded herself. Nothing would bring back what had been lost when the Reeden's home had been destroyed. All they could do was replicate it.

Crocell hadn't seen it yet, but he would soon. Rue had come to tell her that he was coming home again. When she didn't reply immediately, Rue frowned lightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can still see them," Marith replied softly. She could see old Master Reeden sitting at his desk. She could see the Lady sitting in her chair by the fire, cradling her small children in her lap. When she turned to look out into the hall, she could see the little boy who was never afraid of fire. She could see him trying to teach his new younger sister how to do it – "Like this – you have to just hold your hand out like this!" – Ghosts. She could see the ghosts of their memory.

Rue couldn't see them, but in a way, she understood what Marith meant. "Their spirit still remains here," she said. "I think it is a sign. This is not the same home that they lived in... but still, they remain. Their memory, I believe, is very strong."

"Very strong," Marith nodded. There were tears in her eyes. "They were always very strong... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me remember that."


	12. Watch

This is one of those "what-if" kind of things. Specifically, Elgar magically managed to survived the game.

**Rue, Elgar – Watch**

* * *

He'd calmed somewhat after the war. She wouldn't say that he was docile; heavens no. Just… less dangerous. Like a switch had gotten shut off. Rue had the feeling that that was actually what had happened. There were still those cold emotions, she could see in his eyes that he knew what he could still do if he wanted, but at least he had the sense to know where his limitations were; who his superiors were.

Rue divided her time between guarding the princess and watching his movements. If ever he did anything suspicious, she would know. But he was quiet, for the most part. He stood for his trials and didn't attempt to clear his name. He took his punishment with nary an act of violence. The fatal wounds that he'd survived had healed slowly during his sentence, but once he was healed, the princess had put him to work.

Secretly, of course. Out of the public eye. If the people knew that Elgar the Regicide was still alive, that he was one of the people helping to rebuild the ruins that the war had caused, they would have another reason to hate her. _Why not kill him; don't you know what he's done?_

_Of course I do, _Rue imagined her saying, _That's why I've given him the chance to atone for his actions._

That didn't mean that Rue would be any less wary of him. She watched him like a hawk regardless.

"Sometimes I think that even in my grave," he started one day, rubbing his stiff arm after a day of non-stop work. He didn't look at her, but she could hear the mocking tone of his voice. "You'll be watching me."

She mulled over that for a second and gave a miniscule shrug. "However long it takes," was all she said.


	13. Windy

**Juto, Zephie – Windy**

* * *

He was sure that she was doing it on purpose. But every time he brought it up, she'd chuckle and say something like "Yes, it was rather windy out today, wasn't it?"

And then the rest of them would laugh, because apparently accusing the princess of creating strong winds to knock him over while he trained was very funny. It was true! He would argue. That would make her laugh harder (that part he secretly didn't mind. Zephie had a nice laugh.) He decided that he would endure it, since either this was some way of helping him become stronger (maybe Elgar had some weird wind powers to knock people over with, he didn't know) or this was some kind of retribution for joining the Counter-Sentinel Unit for the reason that he did (and for the blackmail.)

"The wind died down a bit today," he said one day when he was cleaning Kaito's sword after a day of use.

"Really?" Zephie said innocently. "I hadn't noticed. Maybe you've just gotten used to it now."

He sent her the closest thing to a glare that he could without warranting some form of indignation. She laughed.


	14. Personal Matters

This brought up some weird ideas and made me laugh...

* * *

**Crocell, Nix – Personal Matters**

* * *

Crocell was walking around Cota Mare, bored out of his mind because there was absolutely _nothing_ to do in this marsh until Igton finished his machine. He only managed to make one full circle before Nix called him over to a nondescript corner just beneath the staircase leading to Celestine's house. It was a strange request – both the fact that Nix wanted to speak with him and the location – so Crocell approached him for lack of better things to do.

"You're close to Juto, aren't you?"

"Uh…" Crocell wouldn't say that they _were_ especially close, more like they could tolerate each other existence and managed to make some kind of friendship out of it. "Sure?"

Nix looked kind of nervous. Other than being an ex-scientist for the Northern Forces, Crocell wondered what was causing it. "I need you to ask him something for me."

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Crocell asked. Nix ran a hand through his hair and straightened his glasses.

"Well, I don't want to make him uncomfortable, you know," he said after a moment. "It's kind of a personal matter."

"…So why are you asking me?"

"I don't want to bother the princess with this; I know Rue would turn me down and Celestine… Well, I need someone a little more mature, if you know what I mean." He said all this very quickly, but Crocell understood it.

"Okay, then what – hey, why don't you just get Argo?"

Nix's cheeks turned pink. "Well, you see I don't mean to... insinuate anything, but – Argo – I need someone with a bit of a –"

Crocell cut him off right there, because the last thing he needed was the man to finish off his sentence using "feminine" in any way. Sometimes his mother's genes were a blessing, but this wasn't one of those times. "Just – what do you want to ask him?"

Nix gestured for him to come closer and then whispered in his ear. Crocell stared at the man, his lips twitched, trying to find a sensible reply.

"No," he said finally and walked away. _Just – no_.


	15. Random Interlude 1

Uh... I can explain?

It stemmed from when I was trying to think of something to write for Crocell and Elgar (I also can't believe that Crocell ended up in a chapter with Nix, Schuenzeit, Elgar and Rue – that's not done yet – before Juto… Or at least Celestine so that I could make it funny…) Then I thought about how anything involving Elgar was going to be… Morbid, I guess. That thought led to how much I disliked sad endings and Elgar's ending was kind of sad - besides the dying, of course. I wanted to give Elgar a happy ending… How that got to this, I don't know. It just kind of appeared. But I liked the idea. So, here you are: a happy ending for Elgar in four - maybe five - parts. (And don't ask where I got the title from)

* * *

**_Random Interlude #1 - Mr. __Bright-side, Part One_**

* * *

**Crocell, Elgar - An Excess of Fire Kan**

It might have been to incite some fear in him, but Schuenzeit had chosen Elgar to be in charge of watching him while he was imprisoned. However, Crocell was determined not to show any such emotion, so for the most part, Elgar would remain silent as he leaned against a wall, polishing his blade and Crocell would glare at him from his cell. When the chance arose, Elgar threatened him and Crocell insulted him in return and Elgar smirked. At any time that Crocell left the cell, Elgar made sure that his hold left bruises, but Crocell remained stoic.

Elgar was a cold hearted killer, nothing more, and Crocell wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was injured. Here, in the heart of the Northern Forces, he was powerless. But the princess would come; he'd be able to fight back then. He said as much to his "guard."

Elgar's chuckle echoed around the room, colder each time. "Yes, she'll come, but that doesn't mean that she'll rescue you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It'll be a grand show," Elgar said. The door opened and a couple of guards entered. They spoke in hushed voices and the Elgar left without another word.

* * *

Crocell estimated that two days had passed before Elgar returned. He'd been inspecting the bruise on his arm – an ugly yellow/purple now – when he came in with a smirk on his face. Crocell had come to learn that a smiling Elgar was never a good thing, even worse when Claire happened to be with him.

"What do you want?" he spat, mostly to Claire.

"Well that's no way to speak to a lady," she replied haughtily. One of the guards unlocked the cell door and Elgar pulled him up by his bruised arm – his bruised arm, damn it. Crocell winced and he saw Elgar's lips twitch.

"Where are we going?"

"It'll be a surprise," Claire said. She seemed happy about something, that wasn't necessarily a good thing, either. She led them out and through the maze that made up the palace dungeons, Elgar's hand always gripping his arm, though a little less rough now.

They led him upstairs, out of the dungeons and through a long corridor that went outside into a small garden. On the other side of the fountain was a door that looked completely out of place, surrounded by tulips as it was. Claire unlocked it and Crocell felt the temperature drop when the door closed behind them. Wherever they were now, it had a completely different feel than the palace. It was dark and downright creepy and he didn't get the chance to see if there was anything more than darkness beneath the path. They walked swiftly past more soldiers and men who looked distinctly like researchers and at some point, Crocell thought he might have heard someone _scream_ before they shoved him into a room and the door slid shut.

The man that was inside pushed his glasses up his nose with one hand while the other gripped his staff. "General Claire."

"Nix, is it running?" Claire snapped as she approached.

"Yes, ma'am," Nix nodded. He looked over her shoulder. "Is he the – subject?"

"Yes," Elgar replied.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Subject for what?" Crocell leaned back, but his bare feet only slid on the metal floor and Elgar had to drag him forward.

"An experiment," Claire said simply.

Despite Crocell's best efforts – which, since he was malnourished and weak, wasn't much – Elgar and Nix secured him to a small platform in the centre of the room and attached wiry tubes to his arms – right over the damn bruise – and his ankles. When he tried to remove one, Clair took Nix's staff and whacked his shoulder with it.

"Don't make this difficult," she smiled. "As much as I would like that. Lord Schuenzeit would be unhappy if anything went wrong."

"Like I care about that bastard," Crocell spat back, earning another hit. He settled for glaring.

Nix was moving around behind him, but Crocell couldn't turn to see what he was doing. A few seconds later, a machine made a dinging noise and a whirring noise filled the room. Claire stood back, still holding Nix's staff.

Crocell watched the wires begin to glow orange and he recognised the feeling suddenly flowing through his body. Fire kan. They were forcing fire kan into his body. Why? For the first couple of minutes or so, it felt fine, he actually felt _better_. But then it started to get uncomfortable. If he had been in battle, or if he'd been moving at all, he wouldn't have minded the build up, but he couldn't move, couldn't even stand up. A haze was filling his mind, one he would only be able to clear by ridding himself of the fire kan. He heard Claire say something as if she were genuinely interested in the outcome of this experiment.

"They say he has wings," she said.

As the amount of kan grew, so did his discomfort and Crocell wondered what the hell _wings _had to do with any of this before – _oh_!

For a split second, it felt like he was being burned from the inside, his head snapped back, eyes wide, and then the pain was gone as quickly as it had come. Everything was suddenly clear again. The haze was gone, the burning sensation, his body felt cooler and the room had become much brighter. Claire stared at him, Elgar actually turned his head and behind him, Nix let out a breath of – awe?

Even without looking, Crocell could feel the heat of them on his skin. A couple of feathers floated the floor, glowing like embers. Arching above his head, longer than he was tall, a pair of wings had sprouted from his back, composed of pure fire kan and so bright that Claire was squinting to look at them.

"So they were right," Claire said as she approached. She reached out as if to touch one of his wings, but Crocell pulled them away. The longest feathers swept across the floor, leaving blackened trails in their wake. Instead, Claire bent to pick up one of the fallen feathers. She dropped it soon after; it was still hot to the touch.

"Is that what you wanted to see?" Crocell asked. His breath was starting to come out in short pants. The fire kan was building up again and he could feel the feather growing warmer with the excess kan.

She didn't answer him; she returned to her original position and watched, her gaze lingering on his wings.

"I wonder how far you can go," Elgar mused beside her. Crocell glared at him.

"With our current equipment," Nix started, "Not much farther. Soon, he will be housing so much fire kan that his skin will be too hot to touch and those wings would be able to break the wires unless we used a higher grade."

Claire didn't seem happy with his explanation, but she accepted it. "Fine, then, turn it off."

"I'll reverse it, just so it'll be easier to gather kan later," Nix replied. There were a few clicking sounds and then Crocell felt his body cooling quickly. The fire kan was being removed the same way it had been given and soon after the wings began to dissolve until all that were left were a few feathers – dying embers. As Nix removed his bindings, Crocell slumped forward. A large build up and then withdraw of kan had left his exhausted.

"Take him back," Claire ordered before tossing Nix staff beck to him and leaving the room. Elgar too one of his arms and Nix took the other and together they carried him back to his cell.

I could walk if I wanted to, Crocell thought; I'm just making it difficult for them.

* * *

The experiment was repeated the next day, and the next. They pushed him farther; his wings felt like a bonfire on his back until something gave way again. The fire kan had built up so that his hands began to glow and then it was like he'd slipped on a pair of gloves – clawed gloves. They were prepared for it, the shackles and the wire were some higher grade, and they made sure that he wouldn't be able to fight back at them. Each time it left him tired and with an annoying buzzing noise in the back of his head. He wondered how long they were going to keep this up.

On the second day, Elgar was playing watchdog like usual when he started to speak, suddenly and without any prompt whatsoever.

"An excess of fire kan," he said, staring down at him. Not that Crocell could really know with the mask (and not that he really wanted him to remove the mask after he'd learned the truth.)

"What?"

"They want to know how your body can handle it. Hypothetically speaking, with your amount of skill, you should be able to handle large amounts of fire kan," Elgar explained. Something in his voice sounded different. "But biologically speaking, you can't. Everyone's body has a limit, and you passed yours. That's what the wings are; the manifestation of the excess kan." He turned around and paced back to the door. "And once the wings are as hot as they can get," he bent his fingers to imitate claws. "The bird gets its talons."

Crocell thought about replying in some threatening way, but he was more interested in why Elgar had suddenly deemed him worthy to be let in on this bit of information.

Elgar only shrugged in response and took to leaning against the wall again. A few moments later, two guards entered and murmured something to him. Elgar sniffed as if offended by something they'd said and started toward the door.

"Who're you going to kill of next?' Crocell asked, more out of spite than anything.

Elgar tensed, but only for a second. "Who know," he said. "Maybe it'll be your companions."

* * *

He was gone for the duration of three "tests" this time, though that didn't mean that Crocell's audience was any smaller. On the third day Crocell was brought into the laboratory to see that Schuenzeit himself was going to observe the events that day. He was determined, after the man had only chuckled at his threat, that he wouldn't show pain to him either. They went through the steps again, Crocell waited for the wings to arch above him as they appeared, his hands to shimmer into the kan, and he kept an unwavering glare directed at the commander of the Northern Forces. Then it started to become too much, he was starting to _burn_, it was all he could do to bite his lip against the pain and hope it ended soon. Eventually, Nix would interrupt; he'd turn himself to ashes if he went much farther, they'd better stop now. Then he would be taken back to his cell and that would be repeated twice more before Elgar returned, looking very miffed about something.

Crocell watched him from the floor – too tired and lazy while he waited for food to do anything else – as he paced. Once or twice he removed his blade from its sheath, held it up to the light and wiped a limp cloth over it before shoving it back out of his sight with a sneer. He could hardly stand still and paced restlessly for most of the day.

"What, did Schuenzeit find a new toy to play with?" Crocell asked mockingly. Elgar spun to face him with a snarl – something like "you dare-" but he cut himself off. He moved faster than Crocell could see and then suddenly his face was pressed against the bars of his cell. Elgar had pulled his hand that had been hanging on the bar, holding it as if he meant to break every bone in it. But he didn't do that, either. He dropped Crocell's hand and went back to leaning on the wall, finally. Crocell retreated into his cell and sat against a wall of his own, rubbing his cheek.

Maybe it was the effect of extreme boredom – and exhaustion – but Crocell wished he would take off the mask so that he knew what Elgar spent all of his time staring at.

* * *

Something might have snapped in Elgar to make him act like that. But whatever it was, it happened again two days later. The masked man stormed in to resume his guard duties, terrifying the man he'd come to relieve and piquing Crocell's interest. He'd never pegged Elgar the type to show any human emotion unless he somehow lost a battle.

So maybe it was the hope – maybe Zephie had finally found out where he was – that made him ask as he was being pulled from his cell, "Who fucked up your morning?"

Elgar took him by the shoulders, shaking as he nearly yelled "What _is _it with you?"

Crocell figure that Elgar was angry – or, stars above, jealous – that Schuenzeit had taken some kind of interest in him. If that was the case, he also figured that now was a good time to shut up, so he did. He was silent as they traveled through the laboratory and all throughout that day's test, where he noticed that for once, Elgar wouldn't even glance in his direction.

* * *

He seemed a lot calmer that evening. Or just determined not to let his anger show like that again. Crocell was dipping crackers in cold soup – a first; maybe next he'd get to stay in the cell that didn't have the funny smelling blanket – when Elgar slid down from his standing position to sit on the floor, elbows resting on his knees. Crocell swallowed his cracker slowly; cautious in case he was going to start raging again, from the floor this time. When the warrior showed no signs of doing so, Crocell started on another cracker and decided that if Elgar hadn't killed him out of pure boredom, then he probably wouldn't if he asked whether or not he had anything better to do than watch the mould grow between the stones.

Elgar turned his head slightly. "According to Lord Schuenzeit, guarding dangerous enemies is the best thing I have to do at the moment."

Oh great, Crocell thought, so he actually has a sense of humour.

"I'm locked in a cell, my only weapon is a cracker, how dangerous can I get? Unless I plan to vomit on you, there's not much I can do."

Elgar harrumphed and turned his head again. Crocell stared at the soup in his lap until Elgar spoke again in a low voice.

"They definitely won't get here in time."

There was no specification afterward about what he was thinking about, but Crocell hoped that it didn't have anything to do with the princess.

* * *

A couple days later, it got even stranger.

"Two meals in one day?" Crocell said cynically. "Boy, I must be getting some good results."

He stared at the plate in Elgar's outstretched hand. It was just some bread and cheese, but that was better than nothing. He was still a little apprehensive, however, and showed that.

Elgar sighed. "If I was going to poison your food, I would have done so already. Do you want it or not?"

Crocell could have been difficult about it, but he was hungry. He took the plate and started nibbling on the cheese. Earlier that day – much earlier, as in the sun probably hadn't even been up then – he'd been brought some porridge for breakfast. Usually he only got something before he went to sleep. Either Elgar had gotten tired of hearing his stomach all across the room, or he was being moved from "dangerous enemy who can rot when we're done with him" to "prisoner that we actually need to live until tomorrow." Was Schuenzeit planning something?

He reached for more cheese, but realised that there wasn't any left, so he started eating the bread. He looked up and found Elgar staring at him. Or at least looking in his direction. "What?"

Elgar looked away again, "Nothing."

Crocell considered egging him for a better answer, but that probably wouldn't be the best idea. And anyway, he thought, why would I care?

* * *

The day after that obviously hadn't gone as planned, nor as Crocell expected it. First off (on his list, not Schuenzeit's), Elgar had, for the second day in a row now, decided not to touch his bruised arm as he led him to the laboratory (still a bit of a firm grip, though.)

Then came his "routine check up" as Huaren had called it when he started seeing it. The wings were all fine and dandy (he'd gotten around to controlling them better, Claire didn't get anymore ideas of touching them), the talons ripped another corner of the platform, though they could do nothing on the shackles – or at least they couldn't before they started melting. Then Nix started to panic and Crocell sort of did, too. This was getting too hot, even for him. It took almost everything he had not to cry out, everything _hurt_, fire was burning through his veins. Vaguely, he could hear shouting –

"It's malfunctioning!"

"Shut the damn thing off!"

"I can't – He's too far gone, the excess kan will – "

If the sentence was ever finished it was drowned out by Crocell's scream. Light exploded behind his eyes and he thought that everything else might have gone, too. When he opened his eyes, everything was cast in a gold light, even the other people in the room. Said people had either been pushed back by something or backed away of their own accord. They stood well away from him and stared without words. They had not expected this. Crocell felt like he was walking in a dream. He was finally free to move and he remembered something Elgar said.

"_That's what the wings are; the manifestation of the excess kan."_

He'd passed his "limit" again – his final one, most likely. His wings remained, as did the talons, but now he could feel the heat of the kan all over. Thin tendrils of red-orange-yellow fire curled around his arms, legs, his entire body; over his cheeks and flaring outward from his hair, creating a sort of halo. Wherever he stepped, the floor began to glow and he had to move away before it became too soft.

Nix seemed downright terrified of him. Huaren might have been in shock. Claire's eye held awe and a little bit of fear if he took _this _far a step toward her. Shuenzeit – he looked like a small child would when he sees his new toy. Elgar saw it too, and Crocell could tell that he didn't like it. He wanted to tell him that he didn't care about what Schuenzeit thought of him. He wasn't anybody's toy.

But then it all fell apart. Like someone had blown the dust off the cover of a book, the gold light was swept away, taking his energy with it. Crocell fell to the floor, though no one dare to touch him until moments later, when the flames had receded, the talons dissolved and the wings followed suit. Then Elgar lifted him up and brought him back to his cell. Or, that's what Crocell assumed had happened. He was out seconds after he hit the floor.

* * *

That night, Crocell felt like he could have slept for days. Elgar woke him for food, but Crocell quickly fell back to sleep. "Eat later," he slurred. Apparently Elgar was really persistent, because it wasn't long before he was being shaken awake again.

"What?" Never mind that this was Elgar the Regicide that he was whining to, he was _tired_.

"Get up," Elgar said, not quite a whisper.

"What for?" Cold soup be damned, those experiments had exhausted him to his bones.

"Crocell, get _up_," Now that he was more awake, Crocell's mind actually took notice of his tone. He opened his eyes and for one second (he'd never woken up faster), he thought that it was Juto, not Elgar, who was trying to wake him. But no, Elgar might have removed the mask, but he hadn't cut his hair; it was all wrapped in a long braid thrown over his back. His eyes were a startling shade of blue, even in the darkness. "Do you want to leave?"

"What?" Crocell thought he might have heard wrong. There was no way that Elgar was offering to free him.

"Do you want to get out of here? Choose quickly, there isn't much time."

Crocell was stunned. Elgar the Regicide was offering to free him.


	16. Kamond Energy Physics

**Juto, Igton - Kamond Energy Physics**

* * *

Igton had been trying to teach him about kamon energy physics or some such silliness like that. He didn't mean to start this kind of conversation (or more like lecture that he could barely understand because Igton spoke so fast). He'd just asked how it worked. He just wanted a general sense, just enough to settle his curiosity.

Next thing he knew, Igton had disassembled at least half of his contraption and was using the parts in a very animated model of precisely how kamonds transferred energy to one another and how the kan in the kan stream flowed in and out and – the Avis said something about pillars and kamond energy relationships and then something about an equation that Juto couldn't even begin to understand. How did he come up with all this?

And then it malfunctioned. Igton made mistakes sometimes – and Juto really hoped that something like this didn't happen when they were going to La Strada – but one knew they were in trouble when Igton himself didn't even know what he did wrong. One minute, he was singing away (literally) about his favourite subject and then one of the kamonds flew out of its orbit and then crashed into another one and then came flying away from the model and toward his face and –

Besides kamond energy physics, Juto also learned that Igton was really only good for machinery. Not first-aid. Definitely not first aid.


	17. Juxtaposition

**Argo, Rue – Juxtaposition**

* * *

Argo had never voiced this to anyone, but he was honestly stunned when Zephie told him that Rue was her guardian. They'd been together for years and Rue was an excellent fighter.

But she was so small. She looked like little more than a child. Why were children fighting in a war? So he thought that he would protect Rue just as he would protect Zephie. He was much larger, stronger, intimidating.

And then he saw her in battle.

True to Zephie's word, she was one of the most talented lightening wizards that Argo had ever seen – and just the look in her eyes, even though the rest of her face was neutral, told him that she did not need to be watched. She was small, but she didn't need him to fight for her. As compared to him, where he could roar and let the enemies try to scramble over themselves on the run or try to fight him, all she had to do was send them a single hard stare and it was done. No, he didn't need to fight for her. It was almost like the roles were reversed in that first month; she was large, he was small and he was weak and she was strong.

He never made that mistake again (the story of his first battle alongside Crocell being another story entirely, no matter how similar.)


	18. Problem Solving

**Crocell, Rue – Problem Solving**

* * *

Crocell decided that he was going to punch the smart ass that decided to put him and Rue on this mission. It had to be one of the stuck up higher ups, because Zephie wouldn't have done it.

Yes, ha-ha, they were both short. Very funny. That didn't mean that there weren't other options, no, we'll just use the short ones. Rue had tried to reason that since they were "vertically challenged" - as was so delicately put by a passing soldier – this mission would be easy. It involved crawling and small spaces that taller people wouldn't be able to hide in because they were, well, tall. Then they hit a road block. Oh yes, it was all very funny.

For once Rue was frowning and muttering curses under her breath about their superior officers. There was only one way for them to be able to get into the building that they were trying to get into and, oh lucky them, the opening was at a height that was beyond their reach. A taller person probably could have gotten to it, but unfortunately, their parents didn't see fit to pass on tall genes.

For a few minutes, Crocell paced around the area (though still hidden from view) and complained. Rue tried to ignore him and figure out a way to get up to the window when there was no foothold or anything similar near.

"Okay," she said suddenly. "I have an idea. Get over here."

"What magical plan have you created that will somehow make us taller?" he asked flatly. She steered him to the wall beneath the window.

"Stand there and hold your hands together," she said.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you have a better idea?" He didn't, so he sighed and did what she said. He used the wall to balance her, though Crocell's hands wobbled. "Keep them steady,"

"I'm trying; it's harder than it looks," he lifted his hands, with Rue's feet on them, until the woman could grab hold of the window sill. Then she pulled herself up and climbed through the window and disappeared. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Her head reappeared. "You're going to have to wait there; I can do the rest on my own."

"You can't just leave me behind!"

"Well then, do you have a plan that will somehow make you taller?" she asked, a small smirk on her face. Crocell glared at her and she disappeared. He went to sit in a small hidden corner to wait.

Oh yes, this was all very funny. Jackasses.


	19. Random Interlude 2

La dee dah - here's the second out of four or five parts (haven't decided yet.) Involving escaping and then running right back in, and Elgar trying to be a normal human being to some extent. Enjoy (rather than try to ship me off to the loony bin for this.)

* * *

**_Random Interlude #2 - Mr. Bright-side, Part Two_**

* * *

**Crocell, Elgar - Unfamiliarity**

* * *

Of course he wanted out, he wasn't about to stay here and play along with whatever Schuenzeit had in store. The many questions he had could wait until after he was free; this was a chance to get out and he was taking it. Elgar tossed him a bundle of clothes – his outfit that they'd switched for prison garb. He put it on quickly, a little loose after all the meals missed, but he was glad to be fully covered again. He caught the red crystal from Elgar's hand as well.

"Use it," he said. "It'll give you enough energy to get out of the city."

Already one step ahead, Crocell sighed as the kan crystal dissolved and his body converted it to energy. Elgar swung a small sack over his shoulder and Crocell noticed that he'd also changed his outfit and a different sword hung at his hip.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

The cell door was already open and Elgar opened the door into the hall before pausing. "Because I want to. Let's go."

They moved quickly out of the dungeons. Where they usually would have turned left, Elgar led right. "We need to cross the palace to get out; it'll lead us to the fasted way out of Belfort," he explained before they flattened themselves against a wall. A guard passed down the intersecting corridor ahead of them and they rounded the corner when the light of his torch was far enough.

What are the chances, Crocell thought, that before your friends can get to you, your enemy frees you?

In the east wing, Elgar had to unlock several doors that barred their path. Compared to the rest of the palace, this wing looked as if no one had walked its halls for years. There weren't even guard for them to avoid. Elgar led him outside into a garden that was completely over run by weeds and vines, though a floral scent still hung in the air, all lit up by moonlight. They passed by small white lilies that peeked out of the weeds, open to the stars and glowing lightly and stopped near a large tree – hell if Crocell knew what type, but what he did know was that it was large enough that –

"If we climb it, we can get over the wall," Elgar said, voicing Crocell's thought. "It's covered in vines that should be strong enough to hold."

Crocell stared at him; he was holding his hand out as if to say "after you." He didn't move. "You're really leaving this place, aren't you?"

Elgar looked like he might have answered, but then a loud bell started to ring, almost ear splitting even out here in the garden. Elgar took his hand and started pushing him into the tree. "It's the alarm; they've noticed our absence, hurry!"

Once Crocell was up he made his way unsteadily from one branch to another until he was high enough to reach the wall. He pulled himself up and sure enough, the stone wall was covered in a thick layer of vines. Elgar was soon behind him, urging him to hurry. They climbed down the other side of the wall as quickly as they could and then ran down the first alley they came across.

"There's an abandoned kan facility near here. It's connected to the water channel in the south districts and it'll get us out of the city," Elgar said, leading Crocell further from the blaring alarm. "Hopefully we'll get there before the soldiers do."

They did, but there were still soldiers on their tail. Elgar tossed aside a few crates until he found a hatch hidden in the floor. Its rusty hinge protested loudly to being opened and once it was closed again, the path became lit.

"The kamonds are set to light whenever someone comes down here. It'll give us away, but the only way to shut them off is to smash them," Elgar shook his head and started off through the narrow maze. "That'll only make it easier to find us."

This network of paths must have spread out underneath at least half the city, Crocell thought. It looked like a series of maintenance passages, but some exits were locked and some were blocked by rubble. The effects of the kan crystal were already starting to wear off, but Crocell didn't let it show.

The stones under their feet became wet and slippery later, water made the whole passage damp and cold, but they were nearing their goal and so far, they hadn't been followed. They came to a door that wouldn't open even when it was unlocked; the rust was heavy on its hinges and Elgar ended up having to kick it down. It led to a more cavernous tunnel where water flowed down into the city. Elgar turned right, opposite the current. "Somewhere here, there's a leer that will bring the flood gate down," he said.

Crocell wondered how he would know all this. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Long enough," Elgar replied, just before there was a loud crash behind them and more voices filled the tunnel.

"There they are!"

"Over here!"

Soldiers spilled into the tunnel, raising their weapons at them.

"Run!" Elgar gave him a small push and Crocell ran. The soldier pursued them and thankfully, none of them had arrows.

"The lever!"

Crocell tried to pull the lever down, but it barely moved. Why the hell was everything so rusty? Elgar gave it a hard strike and it came down. Soon after that, chunks of small debris fell from above and Elgar only had to fight off one man before the flood gate came crashing down. They turned and ran again, leaving the men behind. They only ran a few seconds when a door ahead of them opened and more soldiers barred their way.

"End of the line," one man said with a chuckle. "Put down your weapon, now."

They didn't recognise Elgar without the mask. He sneered, "I don't think so."

They charged at him and Elgar met them easily. After he felled the first two, he yelled over his shoulder, "Now's your chance, go!"

Crocell dodged the men and their blades and Elgar's sword staved off any potentially fatal blows so that he managed to get past with only a small cut on his cheek. He ran, sometimes literally slipping and sliding on the wet stones, until he could see light from outside again. By that time Elgar had defeated the last of their foes and was catching up to him. When they reached the end of the tunnel, another gate blocked their way.

"Now what?"

"You'll have to go under," Elgar said, pointing to the water passing by. "The gate is mostly just to keep monsters out; it doesn't extend far underneath." When Crocell hesitated, he smirked. "There are worse things than getting wet." After that, he simply hopped off the edge of the walkway and disappeared under the dark surface of the water.

Crocell growled in annoyance. He took a breath, held it and then followed. The water was freezing and he barely managed to find the gate blindly before he could be swept away by the current. He fumbled with the bar, using it to pull himself under to the other side of it. The force of the water was surprisingly strong and he struggled to resurface until an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up. He came up gasping, trying to shake off the water while Elgar pulled him to shore.

"I can swim!" Crocell exclaimed, kicking his legs.

"Not well enough," Elgar said, dropping him off on dry land. Crocell muttered something about hating water and started to wring out his clothes.

"They'll find us soon if we stay here," Elgar said, watching the horizon slowly brighten. "If we can get to Ruhalt we'll be able to find better cover."

Crocell stared out at the expanse of the Starlight Field. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"All of it. Why did you do this – why did you free me?"

"I suppose it's difficult to think that I'm capable of doing good deeds," Elgar said bitterly.

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Then why did you come with me?"

"Because I didn't want to end up as some toy of Schuenzeit's."

"Maybe I don't want to either." Elgar faced him and the look in his eyes was more honest than Crocell thought he could manage.

"So what's changed, huh? You've played along with him all this time, what's changed?"

"I just saved your life!"

"Yeah, you did, and I want to know why!" Elgar glared at him and made several false attempts to start a sentence. "What is it that suddenly has Elgar the Regicide saving lives? What did Schuenzeit say-"

Elgar came closer to him and Crocell thought that he might hit him, but he didn't. Instead, Elgar took him by the shoulders and kissed him. Crocell froze. He couldn't even think and when Elgar pulled away he stumbled back and all that came out was a squeaky "Oh."

Elgar was red in the face and he quickly turned around, grabbing his bag and dumping it out. He set to drying out the contents without a word.

Elgar had just kissed him. _Elgar kissed him_. Crocell stared at the brightening sky above, slack jawed. Elgar had brought him food of his own volition, showed him an actual sense of humour, explained Schuenzeit's intentions to him and not to mention just saved his life twice. Of course Crocell wasn't going to put the pieces together like that; he knew something had changed, but he didn't think that-

Whatever energy he had left was gone. He sat down heavily, completely uncaring of the fact that he was soaking wet and now lying in a puddle. He was beyond exhausted.

* * *

When he woke up, he was warm. He could sense fire kan passing through gently. Small amounts of it, amounts that could be found naturally in the atmosphere. It was that which made him remember that he was free. He had escaped Belfort – with Elgar.

Well, _that_ put a rock in his stomach.

Crocell opened his eyes to find that he was lying on a thin blanket in the shade, hidden by tall grass and trees. He'd been stripped down to just his pants and was completely dry. His joints cracked as he stood, stretching out stiff muscles. His clothes were laid out on a rock and he grabbed them. They were warm and dry from the sun, too.

It must have been mid-afternoon. Crocell recognised the Ruhalt Basin and had his shirt half on when he realised that the unfamiliar man standing with his back to him was actually Elgar. His hair was still braided and instead of his usual uniform, he was wearing a nondescript black outfit. He must have carried me all the way here, Crocell thought.

Elgar noticed him when he was finished dressing. "You're awake," he said, turning. His eyes without the mask were Juto's but icier.

"Yeah. Mm – how long have we been here?" Crocell kept a sensible distance away.

"You've only been out since this morning," Elgar replied, turning away again. "We've been here for a few hours."

Right then. Now that he was away from Belfort. "I need to get back."

"To your companions?"

"Yeah," he hadn't seen them since shortly after the battle at Ruhalt. "I need to find them."

"I wouldn't try too hard," Elgar said.

"What do you mean?"

"Because the last I checked, they were going to Belfort to rescue your princess."

"What?" Crocell was suddenly alert and confused. What had happened after he'd been captured? How had Zephie gotten taken as well? "What's going on?"

Elgar was much calmer about the whole situation. "Have you ever heard of the Magna Carta?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with-"

"The truth is, there's only one Magna Carta in Lanzheim, and it's the princess." Elgar said. "Schuenzeit plans to sacrifice her in order to retain La Strada's flow of kan to the earth. Your companions are probably in Belfort by now, planning to rescue her."

"What do you mean – if they take her kan, they'll kill her!" Crocell knew only the very basics of what Schuenzeit's true plan was, but he knew enough to know what he was going to do.

"It's a long story, but the point is, there's been talk of a truce between the Northern and Southern Forces. The city will be swarming with soldiers; it's too dangerous to return now."

Elgar seemed to be unconcerned with this turn of events and that made Crocell's blood boil. "Bullshit, if Zephie's in Belfort, then I'm going back-"

"Do you want to get captured again?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to sit here and do nothing while everyone's lives are in danger!"

Elgar stared down at him. His face was hard like a mask, but there was conflict in his eyes. "You would risk your life, even if it meant the worst?"

"Didn't you say that you didn't want to be Schuenzeit's puppet anymore?" Elgar frowned at his question. "Think about it. If you help us do this – you'd be defying him. You'd defy everything he thinks you live for and show him that he doesn't pull the strings anymore."

"That has nothing to do with-"

"I think it does, because if you left now, chances are you'd never be truly free." Elgar started to walk away from him, but Crocell wasn't deterred. "You walk away now; you'll always be Elgar the Regicide. You want someone to trust you? Then help me. Help us rescue Zephie."

It was blackmail and he knew it, but that was his best shot. If Elgar was right about one thing, it was that he wouldn't be able to act on his own. Together, however, as untrustworthy as this man was... If he was really willing to sever his ties with Schuenzeit, then Crocell was willing to give him that chance.

Elgar faced him again. There was a hard gleam in his eyes. "Elgar the Regicide is dead."

* * *

It was sunset by the time they arrived outside of Belfort. By then, Elgar had explained enough of what he knew so that Crocell wasn't sure what to believe anymore. But he was still determined to save Zephie, of that much he was certain.

As compared to getting out, getting back in the city was easy. They were able to literally just walk in. They were in Southern territory, but Crocell hadn't been to Belfort since he left years ago and Elgar had no way of knowing where any of the hideouts were. If they went searching for the Southern Forces members who were hidden in the shadows, they'd only draw attention to themselves. Two strangers waiting out the night on a street corner wasn't any less conspicuous.

Crocell chewed his lips for a few seconds. "I know where we might be able to go," he said.

Belfort hadn't changed since he last saw it. Though the streets were war torn, evidence of their former beauty surrounded them as they cautiously picked their way deeper into Northern territory. They spoke very little until Crocell came to a stop near the end of a deserted street. All around them were buildings that only whispered of their past glory; their past owners and riches long gone.

The house they stood in front of now was in no better condition. It looked as if someone had failed in their attempt to burn it to the ground, though what remained of its walls still seemed quite sturdy. Inside, blackened rubble was strewn across the floor and sections of the second landing had crumbled down to join the first. Much of what was left was little more than ashes, but still spoke of fond memories, along with the ache of loss.

Crocell knew this was a bad idea. Welcome home, he thought.

* * *

"You were an aristocrat?"

"Yeah, this is... what's left of my home." Crocell stared at a broken beam leaning against the wall. Elgar was silent for a moment.

"Your family?" He asked, maybe hesitant.

"Dead," Crocell said flatly. "My father didn't agree with Schuenzeit," he turned and saw that Elgar already seemed to be forming a reply. "Don't. It was... before your time."

He could tell that Elgar was going to apologize (which in itself seemed a foreign concept), but he had no reason to. This had happened before there was even a second Elgar.

"Do you hate him?" Elgar asked a moment later. Crocell thought about it.

"No," he answered slowly. "I think... he's made up for it. Or at least he's trying to."

Elgar nodded and they fell silent. He's trying too, Crocell thought, figures. Later, Elgar tossed him the thin blanket to make himself comfortable and then disappeared. They'd run into some monsters on the way, Crocell guessed that he was going to keep watch for more.

The night was chilly and after at least an hour of lying under the blanket in a small nook of rubble, Crocell knew that sleep wouldn't come easily that night. He stood up and decided to go deeper into the manor. Small shafts of moonlight made it seem less foreboding, but it did little to ease the ache. _Why do you do this to yourself?_ he asked himself.

Had Elgar not been standing where he was, Crocell might not have noticed the door. For a moment he wondered why Elgar had gone exploring, but then Elgar noticed him.

"This door looks almost untouched," he said, staring at the ornate door that did indeed bare little damage. "But it's locked."

Crocell frowned as he examined it. At first he had trouble remembering – he'd never seen this door, he was sure – but then he remembered something. "My father told me about a door that was hidden somewhere in the manor. He said that it was forbidden to open it..." he ran a hand down the delicate engravings on its surface. "I think this might be it."

"I see... Did he say how to unlock it?"

"You need fire wizardry. Why?"

Elgar seemed to falter. "If it was forbidden, wouldn't you want to know why? Since you're the only one of your family – never mind," He turned away. "Forget I asked."

Crocell watched him retreat the way he'd come. His eyes wandered the hall where he stood. Set high in pillars were empty torches. The torches, he closed his eyes, dragging up the memories, the torches had never been lit. Not that he'd seen.

Elgar looked back when he lit the first torch. "What are you doing?"

Crocell almost had to jump to reach, but he lit them all one by one and after the four flames were all casting flickering shadows around the hall there was a low, heavy click. "It was that simple," he said, pushing the door open.

Inside the room could almost be called pristine. The walls showed no sign of the flames that had damaged the rest of the manor. All that was in it was a small chest. Crocell bent and lifted the lid while Elgar watched from the door way. Inside the chest were a small stone and –

"A cube letter." Crocell held it up to the flickering light. It was unreadable in its current form. "I don't have a cube."

"Then keep it until you have one."

Crocell looked over his shoulder. Elgar was standing there as if he didn't know what to do. He probably didn't. "I will."

* * *

"There's a second entrance into the laboratory," Elgar said the next morning. They were backtracking through the streets and loping back to the palace. "We can get in if we get past the guards."

Their plan was vague; Elgar had determined that Schuenzeit would most likely have the princess in the Sentinel Laboratory and that would be where Juto was heading as well. They could meet there and rescue Zephie. Not much, but all they had to go on at this point; they didn't have time to waste.

"They've been through here," Elgar said once they were in. Crocell thought that to be a bit of an understatement. There were dead soldiers all around the lab. The Counter-Sentinel Unit had obviously been here. They followed the trail of bodies, straight to the lower level of the lab, where it looked as if pillars of some kind of liquid were dripping down from above.

"Waste, excess materials, things to be reused," Elgar said. Then they heard voices.

"It's them!" Crocell started to run. He saw them and despite the current situation he felt a burst of joy – he was even happy to see Celestine again. He saw Zephie, standing just behind Schuenzeit and Claire and he wanted to rush toward them, but Elgar pulled him back suddenly when Claire raised her arm. "What are you doing?"

For a moment he thought that Elgar had tricked him all along. He thought that he was going to be trapped again, maybe Schuenzeit would use him as a chance to get away – would they rather choose him or Zephie? But then he said, "If you go now, they'll get distracted. Wait until the right time."

Claire had summoned a sentinel on the group. There was no way he was just going to sit here while they fought it! Crocell tried to wriggle out of Elgar's grip. "Let go!"

"Not yet!"

"They're getting away!" Schuenzeit was leading Zephie away with Claire just behind them. "We have to go now!"

"Not now – Crocell!" Elgar stumbled forward slightly as Crocell finally wrestled himself away from him. "Damn it."

"Zephie!" There was fire kan down here, lots of it. Crocell gathered it and tossed a fireball at the sentinel. It screamed and turned its attention to him, but then Elgar was in front of him, sword in hand and deflecting the attack.

There was a chorus of names called – "Crocell's here!" and "What's Elgar doing here?" – and Schuenzeit stopped. Zephie stared with wide, confused eyes. Neither Schuenzeit nor Claire did anything as the sentinel was defeated amidst the confusion. Then it was silent.

"Elgar," Schuenzeit stepped forward with a small smile on his face and Claire took his place guarding Zephie. "You've returned."

Elgar gripped his sword tightly, "Not for you."

Schuenzeit's expression didn't change. "Elgar, what do you think you're doing?"

Elgar didn't reply.

"Crocell, what's going on?" That was Juto. Crocell glanced at him, at all their faces. "We're not letting you take Zephie," he said, turning back to Schuenzeit.

The man didn't seem threatened. He lifted his hand; something dark, but light at the same time, glowed in his palm. "Elgar," he called. Elgar winced. "Kill them."

Elgar's sword glowed similarly to Schuenzeit's hand. He growled, moving as if he were in pain, then raised his sword and turned to strike Juto.

"No!" Juto blocked Elgar's attack and retaliated despite Crocell's protest. "Wait!"

Claire remained while Schuenzeit led Zephie away again, but with Elgar suddenly fighting them, there was nothing they could do to stop them. Elgar was attacking anyone within striking distance, mostly Juto or Argo, but he kept them at bay all the same. Crocell only watched for a moment, though he wasn't properly equipped for a battle. He _knew _this would happen. Why would Elgar really want to leave the Northern Forces anyway? But even as he thought that, something still felt wrong.

"Juto, stop!" Crocell rushed forward. The only way he was going to be able to stop the battle was to physically hold them back.

"Crocell, what the hell are you doing?" Juto stumbled back and they both had to duck under Elgar's blade. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Juto, you don't – he's not doing this because he wants to-"

"Stop interfering," Claire ordered. "Elgar, finish them off!"

"Move Crocell!"

"No-" Elgar came at them again and Crocell reeled back. He fell and scrambled away from another swing. Elgar shoved Juto back and turned to Crocell. Someone screamed his name - he who wondered if they thought he'd betrayed them somehow. It didn't matter. Elgar was going to kill him now. He was still, and always had been, Elgar the Regicide. He raised his sword and Crocell prepared for a hit that never came.

Like a puppet with half its strings pulling one way and the rest pulling another, Elgar had stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" Claire shouted. She repeated her orders. "Elgar, do it!"

Elgar's blade trembled, his face twisted in pain and anger.

"Aren't you going to do it?" Crocell asked. His voice was small and he could barely hear it over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. "Aren't you going to kill me? Play along with Schuenzeit; you're his puppet, aren't you?"

Elgar glared down at him. "'M not," he ground out. "I'm not your puppet!"

He turned and was suddenly gone, bringing his sword down on a different target. He'd moved so fast that, initially, Claire didn't even realise that she'd been cut. She stared at him, her eyes wide with rage as blood seeped through her dress from the long slash down her front.

"You... you..." she gasped, holding her hands over her wound as if she could have stopped the blood flow. She fell to her knees. "You traitor..."

Elgar dropped his sword, backing away from her slowly. "I'm not your puppet anymore," he repeated, breathing heavily. "Not anybody's."

Claire had no reply for her. She clenched her teeth against her pain, but she never cried out. It was somehow fitting. She slumped on her side, still clutching her belly. "Glory to... Lord Schuenzeit..."

It was silent after that. Nobody was sure if they could believe what had just happened. Elgar looked away from Claire's body. Crocell was still on the ground, staring at him, or maybe at what he'd done. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, approaching slowly.

When Crocell stood up, his legs were shaky. He stumbled, but Elgar caught his shoulders. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Elgar nodded and let Crocell steady himself.

"Crocell," It was Rue. She was using her _you're in deep shit_ voice, but for once, he was glad to hear it again. "As happy as we are to see you alive and safe, I believe there are some things that you need to explain to us."


	20. Long Range Weapon

**Celestine, Igton – Long Range Weapon**

* * *

Back in Ruhalt, when Celestine was still interested in anything and everything about the Avis (not that she wasn't interested now, but sometimes he talked too fast) she had gotten him to teach her how to use that launcher thing he used. His _bazooka_. It shot bombs at people. It dealt with their enemies faster than all her arrows did, and she wanted to know how it worked. So as they were resting, she convinced him to teach her.

She had to hold it with both of her hands while it rested over her shoulder and she had to stand just _so _and angle her body just _so _or else her aim would be off and the bombs wouldn't go as far as they were supposed to.

Or they would go too far. She found this out the hard way, but she figured that Crocell would eventually forgive her when his hair grew back.

And then when they were traveling back through Ruhalt and into the Plateau, when Igton had to carry the machine and couldn't fight with them, Celestine had an idea. She hefted his bazooka over her shoulder and shot him a grin. He laughed and said "Suurre! Why not!"


	21. Treasure Hunting

**Juto, Melissa - Treasure Hunting**

* * *

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"This."

Melissa turned around. Juto was sitting at the table, holding out an iron ring about as wide as her wrist. There were small engravings on it visible through the rust. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it," Juto said simply. Still not one for elaboration, Melissa thought.

"I gathered that, but where did you find it?"

"On the beach, past the rocks," Juto explained.

"Didn't I tell you not to go over there?"

Juto looked away sheepishly. "Yeah," he muttered. "But I was bored and the crabs - do you know how much stuff the crabs have over there?"

Juto was really excited about this, like he'd found some ancient hidden stash. It was common knowledge for the islanders that the clawpers took whatever "treasures" they found in the sand back to their rocky nests. Nobody was about to do anything about that, though. Clawpers and lappers got nasty when their nests were in danger. How _Juto _was able to wander around there unscathed was a mystery.

"It's really dangerous over there, Juto," Melissa chastised. "Especially since you don't have a weapon."

"They didn't even notice me though," Juto said, frowning. Then he pulled something else out of his pocket. "I found this, too."

Melissa took the ring from his hand. Small, silver, a bright green stone set in it. She stared at it, lost for words. "Juto..."

"I thought it was nice, so I picked it up," Juto said in way of an apology.

Melissa curled her fingers around it tightly. Her mother's ring. Supposedly lost forever in the ocean. Instead, all this time, it had been with the lappers... She thought she might cry. "Thank you," she said quietly. She won't cry, she told herself. Not in front of Juto. "Thank you."

Juto seemed confused for a second, but then he smiled. "Knew you'd like it."


	22. Wind and Water

****This was a long time coming (for absolutely no reason - really, I had one sentence left and then left it alone for... however long it's been). But anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Celestine, Zephie – Wind and Water**

Usually wizards didn't try to use more than one type of kan. Lightning wizards didn't start trying to harness fire kan and fire wizards definitely didn't try to use water kan. But when they were resting in Abazet Field, sitting next to a small pond and watching the little water bugs flit across the surface, Celestine had an idea.

After watching the water ripple a few times every time wind blew, she turned to Zephie and said, "I want to know how to use wind kan!"

Zephie pondered this while Rue started saying something about wind and water being like elements, so in theory, it should work. Juto wasn't sure and he backed away in case something exploded, which Crocell scoffed at. Then Zephie stood and replied, "Why not?"

This was how they ended up in a wide open space of the field, far enough from Juto but close enough that Crocell could see if anything exploded.

Nothing did, but when Argo announced that they should get moving again, Celestine wanted to lie down. The Mare was too used to the weight of water kan and almost got knocked over whenever she managed to summon a wind and Zephie found the water kan to feel much heavier than wind.

"This is why you don't try using other elements," Crocell said.

"Oh, be quiet," Celestine retorted. "I'll have you know that I can knock you over with my powers of wind!" The Mare held her hands up dramatically, but nothing happened. "Okay, not right now, but you'll see!"

Crocell rolled his eyes and walked away. "Right."


	23. Unnecessary

**Keitin, Schuenzeit – Unnecessary**

He came to the village sometimes. She never told Celestine about his "visits" because it would only cause unnecessary fear. She would become distracted and his predictions – his threats would become all the more probable. He never came inside the village – the guards always released paralyzing incense and she always went to meet him outside. She didn't want him in the village anyhow; it was easier.

"Your people hold much of Lanzheim's history," Schuenzeit said to her conversationally as they stood hidden from the village entrance. "Losing that is not something that I'm trying to accomplish."

"It seems to me that you have already done so," she replied calmly. She kept a neutral expression with this man. "As far as I can tell, your people know not even half the true tale."

"They would not accept the whole take," he told her roughly. "It would only cause them reason to panic; it is unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" Keitin tensed. "What makes you say that? Is one's own history unnecessary for their survival?"

"They don't need to know what happened centuries ago to bring them what they have now," he started.

"What if it stopped?" Keitin asked. He didn't seem affected by the possibility of anything changing. "What we were to lose the luxuries we enjoy?"

Schuenzeit was silent for a moment. He crossed his arms slowly – the incense never seemed to have a large effect on him. "That, also, is unnecessary," he said finally.


End file.
